


~♡Tiger Lily Aphrodisiac♡~

by milkymeats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Breeding Kink, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Knotting, Mating Press, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Oral Fixation, Other, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scenting, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Squirting, happy BIRTHDAY bitch keep bein a genius, i can't believe im just now finding this out, it's okay tho we want that :), literally cannot forget that one LMAO, pináe gets fucking REKT, pináe you a fuckin FREAK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymeats/pseuds/milkymeats
Summary: Pináe was very intrigued by the red tiger that came aboard the ship one day. Too bad he's half her fucking size.
Relationships: Toma Borne/Pináe
Kudos: 47





	~♡Tiger Lily Aphrodisiac♡~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcayde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcayde/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KING!!! 🎉🎉🎉

It really wasn't supposed to escalate like this, he _swears_. When Toma had strolled past him, her tank top sticking to her like a second skin, he'd only wanted to tease a bit, that's all.

Toma had been sweating all morning as she helped the others with moving barrels and such around the ship. Pináe, as always, sat and watched them work. He'd been interested in the tiger ever since she and the pink sand cat came aboard. And with Inari's constant teasing, his interest took a more… sexual turn, very quickly.

At first, he wasn't going to try too hard, anyone he flirted with fell into it pretty quickly. So he was more or less expecting the same with Toma.

He was… very wrong.

It wasn't like she avoided him, or disliked him, she would always be invested in whatever conversation they were having. But it was clear she wasn't, well, _getting_ it. Not picking up what he was putting down, in a sense.

Either that or she was refusing him, which was unacceptable.

So he decided to step it up. She couldn't deny him forever, right? And really, he was tired of waiting. He liked a good challenge like most everyone on the ship, but this was grating on him now. He set to work on his plan, wearing the skimpiest clothing he had, flirting with the poor tiger every chance he got, he even sat on her lap and _that_ was a trial!

Unfortunately, another day went by without getting desperately fucked into the floorboards by Toma's fat cock. A travesty, really. He decided to just keep up his flirting, hopefully she'd cave one day.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long for that day to come.

As she moved the barrels and chests to and fro, he couldn't stop gawking at her biceps. Her thick, sweaty biceps, the smallest hint of a larger tattoo peeking through her tank top. He really, truly, _honestly_ couldn't stop himself from teasing her today. And why should he? If Toma wasn't going to fuck him like he wanted her to, then he was going to have every bit of fun with her as much as he could.

He skipped his way over to where Toma was sitting in the shade of a large tree. The ship had been docked at a little island, off the coast of a rather large town. The trees offered a nice amount of shade, and everyone who'd been sweating their asses off took much advantage of it.

Toma was messing around with some of the other guys as he got closer, and he paid them no mind as he slipped by and deftly plopped his ass in Toma's lap, shifting his tail so it didn't hit her in the face.

"U-uh…"

He smirked at her stutter. "Oh, don't mind me. I just thought I'd join you guys in the shade over here."

One of the guys snickered. "Yeah, sure, of course you did." The rest of them chuckled knowingly. Pináe sneered and stuck his tongue out at them. "Ey, watch that tongue or we'll _gladly_ put it to use, hehe."

A blush quickly covered his face but he ignored it as they turned away to converse with one another. He huffed, looking over his shoulder to glance at Toma, only to see her already looking at him.

"Why're you sitting on me."

Pináe snorted. "'Cuz your dick feels nice, 'kay? Now let me sit in peace. I'm sure you don't mind."

Toma blushed but didn't say anything.

He should've left it at that, really. He should've just been content with sitting on her lap. But he's stubborn, and horny, and challenging people was just as fun as pissing them off, so…

"You know, I'd love to get to feel your dick in _other_ ways, Toma."

Her breath hitched, but still nothing.

He pushed a little more.

"I've actually been wanting to ever since you and Scalia boarded, but I guess you were too dense to realize."

He felt a clawed hand grip his thigh and nearly lost his composure. But he kept on pushing when she stayed still.

"Honestly, if you don't wanna fuck me, you could just say so. I'll be happy to find someone else more capable, of course."

Her grip tightened, more than he thought it could, and he struggled to keep in a moan. That failed when she huffed in his ear, a growl lingering in her throat.

"Are you done."

"Th-that depends," he shifted in her lap, breathing a little heavy. "Are you finally gonna fuck me… or are you too _scared_ to actually do it?"

That did it.

Toma picked him up like he was a mere ragdoll, hefting his much smaller body over her shoulder effortlessly as she stood up. The other guys she'd been sitting with, who had no doubt seen everything that just happened, laughed at him as she walked away.

"Be careful with 'im, tiger!"

"Yeah, he's _awfully_ small, ya know!"

"Try not to break him _too_ much, haha!!"

Pináe makes sure to flip all of them off before they descend into the cellars below the deck.

And that brings them to now, with Toma huffing above him as he's pinned to an old dresser in an empty cellar room. He should be nervous, _cautious_ even, but all he feels is a sweltering heat curling up in his loins at the look the large tiger was giving him.

Her eyes were a dark teal, heat and lust swirling in them, and he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. The sound nudged Toma into action, and she leaned down calmly, nearing his face, and growled deeply.

"I wasn't planning on fucking you." She huffed, moving a hand to clench at his waist. He choked. "I didn't want to, 'cuz you smelled like Inari and I know how possessive demons are. I didn't wanna cause any trouble."

Her face got a little closer, and his eyes rolled back at the sweet scent wafting off of her, making him want to whine and beg and moan all at the same time.

"But I think you'll be happy to know," she gripped him harder. "...that I've got permission to do whatever I want to you."

And then she bit into his neck, her elongated fangs sinking into him, and it felt so hot and so good and he wanted _more_ and everything was moving so fast but so _slow_ at the same time. Her claws nearly drew blood from his plush sides before she pulled away, and he desperately wanted to pull her back in but her body pinned him right where he was.

"Don't fucking move."

Fuck. _Fuck_. He was in for it now.

Toma gripped his thighs, shoving him up on top of the dresser, and immediately pressed back into him. His eyes rolled back at the feeling of her large bulge grinding heatedly up against his already soaked pussy. She growled when she felt the thin fabric of the skimpy shorts he was wearing. They were more like a pair of boxer briefs, but it didn't matter anyway, as Toma made quick work of them, tearing them off his body eagerly.

God, she was being so rough.

He wanted her to be _rougher_.

A hand reached behind him to grip the base of his tail and he jolted, a shocked moan squeaking out of him. Toma moved closer to lick at his neck, and Pináe was quick to grab at her, digging his significantly smaller claws into her skin. She barely reacted, tugging his tail harder, drawing out a long, slutty moan from his parted lips.

The teasing didn't go on for much longer, as Toma pulled him a bit away from the dresser and flipped him around, pressing him back into the surface even harder. Her dick pushed against his ass now, and he unconsciously wrapped his tail around her waist. Pináe pushed back into her, urging her to move, and the groan she let out made him grind faster. Toma forced him to stop, gripping his hips tightly, and he nearly whined when she started to hump into him.

Eventually, she grew aggravated at her own pants, and she quickly tugged them off, her cock a little freer now. Pináe desperately wished he could turn around to see her, his pussy clenching at the thought of her cock poorly contained in her boxers.

Toma went back to humping into him, huffing and growling hotly into his ear. She had one hand on his chest, pulling at his nipple ring teasingly, the other hand kept him steady, forcing him to stay still whenever he tried to hump back into her. He whined loudly, and Toma growled, pulling him closer into her body. She leaned down and bit his ear, and he felt a blush crawl up his neck when she spoke, her voice low and husky.

"Be quiet or I'll shut you up myself."

Pináe smiled shakily, knowing damn well he was testing her. "D-do it, _coward_ , I doubt you actually will, anyway…"

Her growl deepened, and he felt his pussy gush at the sound. She stopped her thrusting, and the hand on his chest reached up to grip his cheeks. He choked out a gasp, which was quickly cut off when Toma shoved two of her fingers deep in his throat. He nearly came right then and there, the sluttiest moan ever leaving his mouth the second she touched his tongue.

He felt himself gag a little when she started thrusting her fingers further into his mouth. Drool slipped past her digits, she shoved a little deeper and his wet cunt clenched around nothing. He stuck his tongue out a little, greedily sucking on her fingers like the desperate slut he was. Toma groaned from behind him, her body leaning into him more, her cock throbbing against him.

Pináe whined, as best he could, really, and wiggled his hips to try and grind back into her. She stopped him before he could even move, huffing under her breath and pushing his small body into the dresser more.

"Stop being so impatient."

He let out an indignant whine. The hand that had been holding his waist swung down hard on his ass and he gushed on the already worn down wood. Toma only husked out a laugh, tapping his red ass cheek with one hand and letting the other dig deeper into his mouth. More drool covered her hand as he sucked desperately, his hips sneakily trying to hump against the edge of the dresser.

Throbbing on time with every thrust, his small cock peaked from between his pussy lips, nudging the wooden surface in a desperate attempt at release.

Toma caught on pretty quickly, and, quite mercilessly, shoved two of her fingers deep inside his tight, wet cunt. He moaned loudly, eyes rolling back, gripping the wood beneath his nails and clenching down on the thick digits thrusting in him. Slowly, she started to thrust the fingers that were in his mouth at the same time, and he quickly became overstimulated.

He whimpered, clutching the dresser with one hand and Toma's arm with the other. His tongue slipped in between her fingers as she gagged him, drool and spit dribbling everywhere. Every so often, her middle finger would press hard on his little, peaking cocklet, and he jerked his hips to urge her to go faster.

As Toma continued to finger him, she pressed the rest of her body closer, leaning down to bite at his neck. Her fangs grazed his flushed pink skin, and he remembered the sweltering heat that threatened to consume him the first time she bit his neck.

He wanted that again.

"Hngh, hnnf, T-Toma…." he sputters, trying to speak with her fingers still fucking his mouth. "T-Toma, hngfh…b-bite, mngh...bite me, p-please…a-again, _please_ …"

Pináe almost loses his mind, at least that's what it feels like, as he continues to mutter pleads under his breath. He doesn't even notice the way Toma starts to nuzzle at a patch of skin on his neck, or the way she draws him tighter to herself as her fangs close in. All he feels is the sharp pinch of the bite, and then nothing but heat.

Loud, breathy moans fill the small room as hot, swirling pleasure coils in his lower belly. Toma's fingers don't slow down, and he doesn't think he really wants them too. He's _so close_ , and the fangs in his neck feel so _good_ , and _Toma_ —

Her fingers curl in his cunt abruptly, digging into that one little spot that makes him see stars, and his body freezes up before a whiny, muffled squeal leaves his throat. He cums just like that, squirting his juices all over her still hand, his cocklet twitching achingly, even more so now. Toma huffs, her hot breath flushing his neck and face, and shoves her fingers even deeper.

" _Mnf_! N-nhf, hngh…!"

His pussy clenches tight around the digits fucking into him, slick and cum still gushing out of him in a constant, seemingly endless stream. His arms can't hold him up any longer, and he topples unceremoniously onto the wooden surface. His tail weakens with every second, too, until it finally unravels from around Toma's waist.

It feels like an hour passes by when Toma slips her fingers out of his dripping cunt, pulling her fangs out as well. She goes to remove the ones in his mouth too, but he sucks down on them before she can. She tugs on his jaw, humming behind him.

"Jus' wanna switch 'em, okay? So you can taste yourself."

Pináe shudders, allows her to pull them out, and then they're quickly replaced by slick-covered digits. _His_ slick. He whimpers, licking them all over before sucking them deeper into his eager mouth.

He's completely absorbed in his task, and Toma takes advantage of this by making quick work of her sweaty tank top and boxers. He's still oblivious as she strokes her throbbing cock, rubbing at the agitated spines that line the entire length. She lets out a low growl and that snaps him out of it.

He only has enough time to squeak out a gasp before he's shut up by Toma leaning over his small body and pushing her fingers further down his throat. He can feel her hot length throbbing against his ass, and he chokes. His eyes meet hers and he's shocked at how much they've changed.

What used to be shining orbs of dark teal, were now a dark blood red, full of lust and piercing into his own. Her growls reverberate through his entire body the closer she gets, and soon enough he feels like he's being split in half.

What catches him completely off guard, however, is the sharp thrust that fills his once empty pussy all the way to his cervix.

And the heat that follows has his head reeling.

" _Hmngh_!!"

It's so hot, and it feels so _good_. Toma's thick cock pistons in and out of his slick heat mercilessly, and as she drags along his walls he can feel a lasting heat that thickens with every thrust. The bite mark on his neck starts to sting, and then there's heat swirling all in his body. He chokes as the heat flares up his throat, and Toma unconsciously tugs her fingers out.

Loud, wailing moans echo throughout the room, alongside the sounds of skin slapping wetly against skin, and breathy panting. Pináe desperately hangs onto the edges of the dresser as his body is jolted forward with every thrust. He chokes again when the heat in his belly doubles, and then Toma thrusts _hard_ and he finally feels the ribs lining up and down her cock as they scratch and pull at his walls.

"Ahn, _ah_! F-fuck... _fuck_ , Toma, mmh...ahh," he strains to make a coherent sentence outside of his pitiful whimpers, but he ultimately gives up the minute Toma leans back towards his neck, grazing her teeth against a new spot. He preens, arching back and pressing into her, little moans and gasps filling the air between them.

When she bites into him, he's prepared for the heat the follows, but _not_ for Toma to outright lose it and almost crush him on the dresser. Her hips stutter but she continues to pound into him needily, and he hears every little sound she makes right by his ear. Her cock feels like it swelled up in the past few seconds, the pulsing in his pussy getting hotter and harder to ignore. The ribs digging into his slick walls pull harder, almost like they're trying to resist being pulled out. Pináe grinds into her, hoping it could maybe take off whatever edge Toma was feeling.

Instead, it makes her fuck him harder.

His plush ass is red, sweltering, and covered in her handprints as she fucks into him, slamming her hips down using damn near all her weight. She growls against his neck, roughly pulls her fangs out, and wraps both arms around his body. At first he thinks it's some sort of sweet gesture, but that thought is quickly extinguished when she pulls him into her thrusts, her heavy balls hitting his cocklet and making him cry out.

At the same time, a swelling begins to grow at the base of her dick. He ignores it, more focused on the way Toma is humping him like he's going to disappear or something. Then, the unthinkable happens.

Toma starts _begging_.

"Ca-can I cum? P-please, _please_ , can I cum…? I-I wanna cum, q-quiero correrme tan mal, p-por favor, puedo…?" She trails off, muttering under her breath in her mother language, whining just like he was earlier. She isn't even thrusting anymore, only grinding and humping into him hungrily, the swollen knot at the base of her cock pressing on his pussy but not giving way. She huffs, breathy grunts slipping past her lips uncontrollably.

This was new. Pináe could hardly believe what was happening. Toma had gone from fucking him like she owned him, to begging for release as if he had any control over her.

 _Wait_. He quickly lights up. "Y-you wanna cum, huh?" A whine meets his ears and he blushes, not used to the sound being directed at him. "W-well, you can cum, _after_ you make me cum…"

There's a short pause, and he wonders if he somehow overstepped. But then Toma tightens her hold on him, their bodies almost molding together as she drags the both of them to the old, rickety bed on the other side of the room. She squeezes his plush body before turning him over while still buried deep in his pussy, and he moans as he's pressed into the mattress.

Now face to face, Pináe can see that Toma's eyes have taken on a more luminous glow, the deep red pulsing in a rhythmic pattern. He's mesmerized for a second, and then Toma shifts to grab hold of his thighs, pulling them apart.

The soppy wetness between his legs makes him blush furiously, but Toma barely notices as she lifts his legs higher, holding them up towards his chest. He's extremely glad he's got such good flexibility right now, especially as she presses her body into his, folding him into the bed.

"F-fuck, Toma...w-what—"

"Lo siento, no dolerá, solo trato de ponerme cómodo…"

And then her hands come down by his head, and she _pushes_ into him, that fat knot pulsing right up against his cunt. He moans, the pressure making him want to move, but Toma's body, once again, keeps him in place. He can't help but squirm under her, the pressure building up as seconds turn to minutes.

Pináe then feels the heat swelling up inside him again, not as strong but still there, and he desperately tries to thrust his hips to get Toma to do something, _anything_.

He doesn't have to wait long, as she only grinds harder into him, and then reaches a hand down to toy with his small, swelling, and _overly sensitive_ cock, that's been throbbing between his legs since they started this.

The attention immediately riles him up, his hips jerking and squirming as Toma pulls and twists his little cocklet. He moans with every tug, and nearly screams when she nudges the tip a bit harder. The pleasure from both his stuffed pussy and his throbbing cock brings him to the edge fairly quickly. It spreads all throughout his body, his toes fanning out and his fingers digging into the bedsheets harshly.

Finally, with one last shove from Toma to the swollen tip of his cocklet, he cums, _hard_. Slick squirts out of his red, stuffed pussy, getting everywhere from the bed to Toma's chest. He hears her whimper again, the heat from his cum burning her chest a little. He gushes for a bit longer as she presses harder into him, still rubbing at his swollen cocklet.

Eventually, he winds down, breathing a little heavily, still hot and very much horny, but not as intense as before. Toma takes her fingers off of his dick and licks up what little cum got on her hand. Pináe blushes, bringing a hand to his face. His legs fall down to rest on Toma's hips, and he can feel the wetness spread all across his inner thighs.

"Fuuh… w-well, okay… if you still wanna cum, you ca—"

A loud growl interrupts him, and he's pushed further into the bed, if that's even possible. Toma grips onto his hips roughly, and it takes all of two seconds for her to start pounding into him fast and hard.

Moans slip past his lips readily, his eyes rolling back at the heightened pleasure that swells up right along with the heat that returns hot and heavy within him. Toma fucks into him desperately, her face scrunching up as her hips start to stutter. Her knot threatens to tear him in two, but she doesn't push it in all the way. Instead, it teases at his cunt with every thrust, and Toma ignores his whimpers defiantly.

The swirling heat comes to a head when he unexpectedly cums again, his pussy clenching down on her cick tightly, making it hard for her to thrust any harder. She whines, doesn't get but a few more stuttering thrusts in, and cums deep inside his fluttering cunt. And his body instantly flares with an unnatural heat, curling up in and over him, starting directly from his stuffed pussy.

Thick, copious spurts of impossibly hot cum gushes in him like a geyser, filling his tight hole and spilling out almost immediately. Toma grinds into him as if she can't bring herself to stop, not like he wants her to, anyway. The thought hits him just then that he really _doesn't_ want her to stop, her cock pulsing out insane amounts of thick cum into him, he feels like he can't possibly hold anything else. But he wants to, he wants to keep going, and as Toma growls with a renewed vigor, her grip on his waist tightening, he knows she feels the same.

And Toma doesn't even bother warning him before she starts fucking into him again.

Wet slaps fill the air, his legs twitch at the overstimulation but he moans loudly all the same. Toma leans down to huff directly in his ear.

"Knew you were nothin' but a _slut_."

Pináe arches his back, whining and moaning like a bitch in heat, he doesn't argue with her because she's absolutely right. The whole ship knows damn well how much of a slut he is, and now that Toma's in on it, no one is gonna let him live this down. She keeps on at it, nipping at his ear any time he blanks out from the pleasure.

"You're just a slut, aren't you? A slutty little boy that loves getting fucked by people he just met," she grunts, her knot nearly slips its' way inside, but she holds off. Pináe whimpers again, thrusting his hips back into her. "Niño codicioso, no eres tú? You want my knot? Huh? Will you be good, Pináe? Will you be a good boy for my knot?"

She's talking down on him. She's talking down on him and it feels _exhilarating_. He stutters out an answer, or at least tries to, but Toma cuts him off, leaning down a little more to bite on his lower lip. The sting makes him preen, wanting more, on his neck, his chest, _anywhere_ , but he can't get a word out and Toma only laughs at him.

"Can't speak? That's okay," she grins, her fangs glinting in the dimly lit room. He shudders. "I'll take what I want, regardless. Let's hope you get something out of it."

At that, Toma shoves her hips hard against him, and at first he moans at the pressure, then he screams at the feeling of her fully swollen knot slipping into his cunt. It's full, probably larger than the size of a baseball, and his walls flutter at the large intrusion. He's not surprised that he cums again, squirting violently on Toma's chest. She huffs at the intense heat of his cum on her skin, but doesn't stop her shoving.

Her claws cut into his skin, leaving marks deep in his soft sides. She pulls him closer, and with one last hard shove, her whole knot is buried deep in his pussy. He claws at the bedsheets, tearing a hole in them, and squirts again when the pleasure hits his cock.

Above him, Toma flat out moans, pumping her hips as her cock pulses inside of him. She just came, so, realistically she should be out of it for a while, right? Only he feels a heat fill him up for the second time that day, her cock throbbing as she grinds into him frantically. The ribs on her throbbing length pull at his walls at every thrust, and then more cum pumps into him at an alarmingly fast rate.

Pináe can't help the sounds that escape him as his pussy is filled for a second time. He thrusts his hips along with her, wanting to keep every drop in him. He knows he can't but he loves the feeling of load after load of thick, hot cum pulsing into his full cunt.

Toma's knot keeps them tied together for what feels like hours, but on the bright side, a steady stream of cum spurts deep in his womb the entire time. A lot of it spills out, gushing from every corner of his cunt and dripping out onto the sheets. Neither of them pay any mind to the steadily growing mess.

When she finally stops cumming, they both let out a breathy pant, and Toma wobbles above him a bit but holds herself up. Pináe feels more heat fill his body, a wave of energy peeking him up. He shifts his body as her knot shrinks, thick wetness bursting out of his plugged pussy instantly.

Her cock stays hard, heavy and throbbing against his walls. Toma looks up to his flushed face and smiles at the eager look he gives her. "Good boy," she gives him a sharp grin, and he shudders uncontrollably.

 _Fuck_.

With her knot gone, Toma has no issue pumping into him as hard and fast as she wants, and he's not shocked as she gets back to it almost immediately after her knot swells down. He notices a bit into it, however, that her thrusts seem less invigorated like before. She's eager, obviously, just as he is, but her body is clearly wanting to rest.

Pináe presses a hand to her chest, sitting up and forcing her to stop. She whines, huffing as she lays her head on his shoulder. "Whyyyyy…."

He giggles. Toma is surprisingly 3-dimensional. "You're tired, you brute. Lemme take care of you?"

The offer has her brightening immediately, and she shifts away from him quickly, her cock slipping out wetly. The noise of her dick leaving his pussy makes him blush but he continues with his mission, pressing on her chest again.

"Stand up, please? I don't wanna suck you off on the bed."

Her eyebrows raise at his blunt tone, but she does as he says, moving to stand by the edge of the bed. Pináe wastes no time in grabbing hold of her throbbing cock, Toma chokes in response.

"Pináe, f-fuck…"

He preens, and Toma notices, grinning at how his body arches closer to her at the praise. A plan forms in her head, and she waits patiently as Pináe licks and sucks at the tip of her cock tentatively. Greedily, she humps into his mouth, watching him gag a bit, sucking more of her cock in his mouth.

When he gets to sucking her into his throat, she sets her plan into motion, placing a hand on top of his head. He looks up, and Toma blushes at the eagerness in his eyes. She huffs, heat rushing up her neck, she desperately wants to stick to her plan, but… between the look he's giving her and the way he's sucking her cock, she can't help but lose herself a little.

"Un buen chico… sucking me off so well…. You want my cum again, huh? You wanna taste me this time?"

Pináe nods eagerly, and she grins before moving her grip from the top of his head to his chin. She pauses, then takes off thrusting into his mouth furiously, loving the sound of his gagging every time she hits the back of his throat. She never wants to stop, panting above him as her hips fuck his face, hands holding him in place so she can feel all of his tight, warm throat.

He feels almost as tight as his pussy, and she pounds faster at the thought. A muffled moan hits her ears, and she looks down to see his hands between his legs, no doubt fucking into his red, sensitive pussy.

The sight makes her groan, and she stutters out to get his attention, "D-doin' so good, Pináe… s-so _good_ , a-ah…"

Her words have an immediate effect on him, his moans spilling over as she forces her cock in as deep as it can go. She cums deep in his throat, groaning, cock throbbing with every thick spurt that quickly finds its way down to his belly. He swallows just as eagerly as he'd been sucking her off, his tongue laving over the ribs teasingly.

Pináe digs his fingers deeper in his cunt, loving the feel of the thick cum that stayed inside him. Toma's hands caress his jawline, her thumbs brushing his soft skin, and he preens again, the non-verbal praise making his heart throb. He toys with his cocklet, tugging at it harshly, wanting to cum but still gazing up at the huffing tiger for permission. When she grins at his flushed face, he clenches down on his fingers, whining at her needily.

Toma pulls her cock out a little, giving him a bit more room to breathe. She chuckles at the glare he gives her.

"Que quieres, eh? Can you tell me like a good boy?" She taunts him, moving his head to and fro. Pináe wants to bite her, he really does, but then she jerks her hips before pulling back quickly and he gags. Huffing, he pulls his head back, her cock still in his mouth as he tries to speak.

"Mmngh… wan', wanna c-cum… p-please, mnf…"

Toma moans at his begging, and for a second he doesn't think she'll relent, but then her hips start thrusting again and she holds his face steady. She gives him a heated look, one that makes him want to gush all over her cock again, her breathing heavy as she growls at him.

"Go 'head and cum, niño cachondo."

He moans, loud enough to be heard even with his mouth full of cock, and his pussy spasms as he squirts all over the bedsheets beneath him. Almost simultaneously, Toma cums in his throat again, less than before but still thick and heavy. Tears spring to his eyes at the pleasure of his mouth being used so thoroughly, and getting to cum for what felt like the tenth time today. He licks and slurps greedily as Toma fucks his throat at rough intervals.

She slows to a stop soon enough, her cock swelling down until she finally pulls out of his mouth, her thick cum gushing out as well. Pináe sways on his knees for a second before falling back on the bed with a breathy moan. His cock is swollen but no longer aching, and his pussy is red and throbbing along with his heartbeat.

Toma groans above him, climbing onto the bed to curl up around him. A deep purr emits from her throat, and he startles when she wraps her arms around his body, tugging him close. Her purrs vibrate against his smaller body, and eventually they lull him into a short nap. Toma stretches out, unbothered and content with her little romp with the boy. Only a few minutes have passed by when Pináe wakes up, a bit disoriented but feeling more satisfied than he was before passing out.

Above him, Toma bites at his sensitive neck and he jolts away a little. She licks it in apology, hugging him to her body before loosening her hold. Pináe blinks at her when she sits up and stretches her arms above her head. She yawns and turns to glance at him.

"You hurt?"

He wiggles his body, testing to see if he feels any sort of ache anywhere. When he doesn't, he stretches out like she did, and scoots off the bed.

"Mmh, no, 'm fine. I didn't drain you, did I?" He's totally not serious, giving her a teasing look as if she couldn't possibly keep up with him. Toma scoffs and slaps his bare ass like she owns it, which… she probably does by now.

"I'm not a lightweight, you know. If anything, the way you got so doped up from me fucking you tells me _you're_ a lightweight."

Pináe lets out an indignant shout, slapping her shoulder even though he knows she won't feel it. They argue for a bit longer, because even though he finally got what he wanted, he's still a little bitch, and Toma makes sure to let him know that.

When they leave the cellar and make their way to the deck, Pináe is totally unprepared for the slap that hits his back.

"Ow! What the—"

"Holy _shit_ , you're one hell of a trooper! You know it's been like, five hours since you been down there, right?" Scalia, a sharp smirk on her face that reminds him of Toma's own sharp grin, laughs at the shocked look on his face. "Aw, come on! You didn't think we wouldn't hear, did ya? Anyway, tell me _all_ about it! I don't think I've ever heard anyone else but me scream like that, ha!"

Toma doesn't say a word as she slides past him, a smirk on his face as she leaves him to be bombarded with questions by _her_ girlfriend.

"Toma, you mother _fucker_ —"

"Ey, don't ignore me! Come on, I wanna hear about how she nearly split you in two! Me and Nuhi got a bet goin' on how many times she made ya cum! Was it… three times maybe? Or, _oooh_ , did you hit _four_? Man, you really are a trooper!"

_God fucking damnit, Toma._


End file.
